


Ожерелье из песен

by AVO_Cor



Series: thefirstwhokneels [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Reincarnation, midgard AU, recycled love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я любил тебя множество раз, во множестве лиц... Век за веком, за жизнью жизнь, вечно.</p><p>О наказании, что разрывает на части единое целое. И о любви, не угасающей веками, прекрасной и ужасной, которая противостояла всему. Хотя, возможно, и не должна была.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ожерелье из песен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A necklace of songs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629457) by [thefirstwhokneels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstwhokneels/pseuds/thefirstwhokneels). 



> От автора: Я прочитала стих «Бесконечная любовь» Рабиндраната Тагора(1) и в моем воображении он переплелся с фильмом «Вечное сияние чистого разума»(2). Вот что из этого получилось.  
> Возраст героев немного не соответствует их возрасту в фильме, но я надеюсь, что это не существенно.
> 
> От переводчика: одна из самых прекрасных и самых печальных историй, что мне доводилось читать. Ссылки в конце текста, перевод стиха в тексте тоже мой. К фику есть клип: http://avocor.diary.ru/p194898072.htm

Я любил тебя множество раз, во множестве лиц,  
Век за веком, за жизнью жизнь, вечно.

_Это вздор, и это пройдет._

* * *

Оглядываясь назад, они признают, что причиной всех бед стала их беспечность. Говорят, лучше принять меры заранее, чем потом сожалеть, но они не прислушались к старому доброму совету.  
Впервые это произошло в лесу, среди древних позабытых всеми руин в далеких чужих краях: пока все развлекались охотой на дичь, они охотились за другими удовольствиями. За теми удовольствиями, о которых братья и думать не смеют. Они привыкли вдаваться в крайности, насколько это было позволено, а иногда даже больше. И они нашли себе убежище там, где не появлялась ни одна живая душа. За границами всех королевств, среди ветвей на самой вершине Иггдрасиля они были бы в безопасности, они бы обрели свой собственный дом. Мир, свободный от людей.

Это пугающе сильное желание. И по ночам оно заставляет их задыхаться от страсти.

То, чем они занимаются неправильно, это ошибка, закравшаяся в них, но они молоды и переполнены энергией, переполнены смелостью и любовью. Их страсть, будто маятник, что, раскачиваясь, замер на крайней точке размаха, это лишь одно мгновение, но в их сердцах этот миг растягивается на столетия, и они не могут жить иначе, для них не существует полумер, они подвешены между крайностей. В этом и кроется опасность, в раскачивании и в этом свободном парении. На весу их удерживает только взаимная безграничная любовь, но остальной мир видит всего лишь размытое пятно, что раскачивается от одной вершины к другой. А они с легкостью вытесняют все остальное за эти пределы и оставляют за собой след, напоминающий детский рисунок, светлый и невинный, но все это обман. Этот обман укрепляет их веру в то, что они могут противостоять всему миру, но это не так.

Стоит солнечный летний день, один из череды таких же в Асгарде, когда они сплетаются в единое существо из двух тел, и они верят, что им предназначено быть единым целым всегда.

Стоит солнечный летний день и все заканчивается, когда в заброшенных покоях в Западном крыле, которые они делили еще детьми, их застает Один. Они лежат на полу около деревянной кроватки, и тонкая паутина скрывает их словно покрывало, это именно та комната, где и завертелось веретено их судьбы.

\- Что это еще за глупости? И это сыновья Одина занимаются таким бесстыдством!

И Один Пылающий Глаз(3), взирает на своих сыновей тем взглядом, который так пугает его врагов. Это тоже им предначертано судьбой, этот миг. Потому что мир никогда не станет свободным от людей.

\- Это вздор, временная блажь, и я вырву ее семена прежде, чем они дадут всходы.

Один Ужасный – вот одно из его имен, и все они истинны.

Но сейчас имя ему Сон Приносящий.

* * *

Жизнь смертных недолговечна, всякая любовь, всякая полученная рана умирает вместе с ними и исчезает навсегда.

Существует древняя ворожба, такой вид магии, которую никто еще не осмеливался использовать, лишь только Один Всеотец. Он знает, мысли упрямы, легко изменить их форму, но стереть их тяжело, вот почему они настолько сильны. Но ему ведомы способы, как скрыть это отвратительное пятно, заменив одну мысль на другую.

Он есть Сон Приносящий.

И он посылает своим сыновьям видения смертной жизни, это ссылка в Мидгард, в изменчивые земли вечной борьбы с бренностью, в земли, не обладающие постоянством Асгарда, и это именно то свойство, что требуется Одину сейчас. Они боги, они не погибают так быстро и так легко. Это станет не более чем иллюзией жизненного пути в несколько лет – родится, вырасти и увянуть, прежде чем заснуть вечным сном и пробудиться в золотых чертогах Асгарда молодыми, ослепительными и бессмертными вновь. Не останется никакой памяти, лишь тени и размытые следы, которые по замыслу Одина укроют семена, как снежное покрывало.

Он надеется, что этот вздор, эта временная блажь погибнет вместе с ними.

Он полагает, что это станет уроком его сыновьям, жизнь в оковах бренного тела, так отличающаяся от их настоящей.

Жизнь в разлуке.

* * *

Он находит утешение в открытом море, где есть тихие рассветы, то время, когда он может забыть, что существует еще что-то или кто-то за горизонтом. Мир, свободный от людей. Это единственная мысль, которая хоть немного его утешает.

Тор мирный и одинокий человек. У него есть судно, гарпуны и сети, и сердце, что всегда в поисках. Больше у него нет ничего и, возможно, это к лучшему. Вещи, безделушки заставляют людей пускать корни, а он родился неугомонным скитальцем. Он рыбак и продает свой улов на рынке, когда ему требуются монеты, чтобы обменять их на доски для своего корабля или когда ему надоедает есть одну лишь рыбу и хочется попробовать чего-нибудь другого – он полагает, что это часть его пытливой натуры.

Рыбная ловля занятие простое, хоть и опасное, к тому же не всегда прибыльное, но он и не помышляет о том, чтобы заняться чем-то другим. Когда он отплывает далеко от берега и волны швыряют его утлое суденышко с такой силой, что оно едва не переворачивается вверх дном, он не обращает внимания на качку. Трепыхания судна заставляет его забыть, что есть еще что-то кроме страха за свою собственную жизнь. Он правит на север, где холодные воды и непуганая рыба, а вдалеке скользят ледяные поля, и он уже не может сказать точно, суша ли это или все еще море. Затем он поворачивает на юг и плывет по течению через воды, о которых моряки отзываются со страхом даже в безопасной гавани. Где глубины полны тварей и монстров, где в толще вод обитают женщины, поджидая, кого бы утащить на дно, он проходит мимо земель, где люди живут в замках из песка и ездят верхом на слонах.

Он ловит жирных лососей и вертлявую сельдь, сам чинит свои сети, когда они рвутся. Он приплывает в земли, где никого не знает и не понимает, чужие страны, чужие города, чужая речь, буквы которой он не может прочитать, впрочем, он не умеет читать и на родном языке. Он умеет лишь держать курс по звездам, которые ведут его вперед – не назад, никогда назад, иначе встанет вопрос назад _куда_? Он сам как рыба, неугомонный скиталец. Он не хочет никуда возвращаться, потому что он ничего не оставил позади. Потому что он все еще не отыскал то, ради чего стоит остаться. И он не думает, что когда-либо найдет.

Есть только всепоглощающий голод, что гложет его изнутри, который нельзя утолить белым рыбьим мясом или сладкими кореньями, которые он выкопал на далеких полях. Этот голод грызет его внутренности, а временами заползает выше и дальше, и Тор боится, что однажды он проглотит его сердце. Иногда он скребется у него в груди, напоминая морского кота(4), которого он однажды выловил. Когда он потрошил его, то обнаружил пуговицу у него в брюхе. Тор иногда думает, если кто-нибудь выпотрошит его то, быть может, тоже что-нибудь найдет у него внутри, пуговицу, монету или оторванное сердце.

* * *

Слова – это тонко сработанные детали, и Локи соединяет их так, как ему нравится, но этого не достаточно, этого всегда мало. Буквы вьются тонкой причудливой вязью под его рукой и воображаемые жизни, пороки, предательства, любовь и ненависть, слава и падение текут из-под его пера черной тушью, застывая на папирусе навсегда, навечно. У него уже груды историй повсюду в доме, драмы и эпические поэмы о воинах с львиными сердцами, о богах и чудовищах, о предрешенной судьбе, связывающей любовников, о восхождении и падении королей. Временами он думает, что написал обо всем, и ничего больше не осталось, но ему лучше знать.

Есть одна история, которую он бы еще написал. Они еще ждут его, подходящие слова и подходящие герои, и он просыпается по ночам, он ищет, пишет и он все еще в вечном поиске.

Ему платят хорошую цену за его пьесы, ставят их на рыночных площадях, и толпа смеется, плачет, рукоплещет и он может сказать, что его тексты пользуются популярностью, он не понимает только одного. Он не понимает, почему никто не замечает дыры, неверные слова, забытых героев, неудавшийся сюжет. Почему они не видят, что все это провалившиеся попытки написать нечто совсем иное. Почему никто не поднимется и не скажет, что за каждой историей прячется другая, одна и та же история за каждой из них, история, которая только того и ждет, чтобы вырваться вперед. А все эти пьесы и поэмы не что иное, как обложки, сладкие приманки, чтобы соблазнить на эту единственную историю, но все они потерпели неудачу.

Он не знает, что станет делать, если ему однажды удастся. Он думает, что это станет завершением, и у него нет ни малейшей идеи, что тогда делать. Завершение, это слово пугает. Он боится его, но он же и стремится к нему, поэтому он выстраивает в своем воображении новые слова и новые истории, но та самая всегда ускользает.

Он бы хотел назвать ее вечным поиском, вечным стремлением, и он всячески вертит слова на языке, но они падают на папирус как веточки лавра, сухие и сломанные. Его разум не знает отдыха, это место, где обитают сотни жизней, сотни судеб, но все не та. Никогда не та самая.

* * *

Они никогда не встретятся, рыбак и поэт. Это незавершенная жизнь, это вечный поиск.

Это жизнь в разлуке.

* * *

Стоит солнечный летний день и тени такие длинные.

Золотая мелодия мира потускнела, она дрожит и мерцает, переливаясь от света к тьме и обратно к свету. Это длится и длится, и нет Тору покоя. Он с головой окунается в приключения, он берется за задания, которые уводят его далеко от Асгарда, он карабкается на высокие пики Нидавеллира(5) и спускается в мрачные темные долины Свартальвхайма. Стремится туда, где во рту появляется привкус свежести, и нос ощущает запах чистоты, которых больше нет ни в одном месте, где он до этого побывал. Он ест и пьет как целая армия, до дурноты и онемения, и думает, что пустота внутри него, наконец, заполнена. Но ей не наполниться никогда.

Стоит солнечный летний день, но он видит лишь тени.

Он находит Локи в самой высокой башне дворца. Тот ползает по полу среди шуршащих свитков и книжных стопок. Кончики его пальцев испачканы чернилами, и он оставляет следы на фолианте, который держит в руках. Он поднимает взгляд, его глаза – зеленая тень, что наполняет пустоту в Торе почти осязаемым теплом.

\- Я искал тебя, – произносит Тор и он не уверен, правда ли это (ведь он не преследовал какую-то цель в своих поисках), но звучит это именно так.

\- Да, – отвечает Локи и закрывает книгу, потому что это снова не та, которая ему нужна. Ни одна из этих книг, ни одна из этих историй, ни одно из этих слов. – Я был все время здесь.

И тон его звучит почти как вопрос, смутное любопытство, которое отражается у Тора в глазах.

\- Прошло так много времени, я и позабыл, – Тор размышляет вслух и сам не понимает, как такое могло произойти. Это были темные годы, годы непрерывных, неустанных поисков и скитаний, они опустошили его грудь, но осталось какое-то ужасное чувство, которое скребется в пустоте.

\- Я тоже позабыл.

Тени такие длинные, когда они целуются, ощущая привкус чернил и соленой воды, и им больше не нужно ничего искать.

* * *

_Это вздор, всего лишь глупая одержимость._

* * *

Друзья предостерегают его не покидать границы Империи. Они говорят, это будет расценено как дезертирство, но Тору лучше знать. Он слышал истории о диком народе в тех далеких землях, который питается одинокими путниками или соплеменниками, когда зима затягивается, а скудные запасы подходят к концу. И он знает предания о драконах и эльфах. Его друзья храбрые люди, каждый их них уже сражался в великих битвах, но есть нечто, что пускает корни глубже, чем отвага. Они так же искренне верят в существование драконов с железной чешуей, как и в то, что богатое жертвоприношение на алтарь любого из римских богов – это священная обязанность каждого перед битвой. К их чести они следуют за ним, все еще.

Он смеется над ними, ведь, по правде говоря, это не его вина, что когда они скакали через земли германцев, опустился плотный туман, и ориентироваться стало так же просто, как и слепому. Туман не рассеивается весь день, и Тор прикидывает, что даже если они заплутали, то все равно пересекли границу и ступили на земли варваров. Это не беспокоит его. Он не верит в драконов, эльфов и магов. Он раздумывает, не снять ли ему свой плащ и украшенный плюмажем генеральский шлем. Броня римских солдат не самое желанное зрелище даже в большинстве провинций Империи, тем более за ее пределами.

Они скачут в тумане, пока не наступают сумерки и Тор благодарен, что его товарищи не спрашивают его, куда они направляются, потому что он и сам не знает. И чем дальше они удаляются от Рима, тем ему легче. Это не его мир. Больше не его. Слишком много вина, слишком много разговоров и слишком много интриг. Он сыт ими по горло. Он полагает, что есть предел человеческим возможностям выдерживать плотские удовольствия, и он знает, что его друзья никогда этого не поймут. Они до сих пор кидаются из одной крайности в другую, для них это лучший способ избавится от ужаса перед лицом смерти во время каждой битвы. Он больше не испытывает пристрастия ни к еде, ни к женщинам, ни даже к мужчинам. Только одно чувство он еще помнит, это пресыщение. Рим – шлюха для каждого, но не для него. Ему говорят, что в нем больше от воина, нежели от мужчины, и он не видит, что в этом плохого.

Его друзья твердят ему, что это все происки ведьмы, этот туман. Он насмехается над ними, но затем замечает огни костра и пускает коня в галоп, не внимая предостережениям друзей.

Сперва, Тор уверен, что это какое-то чудовище, огромное и бесформенное. Сквозь туман в пляшущих языках костра он различает мех и перья, и длинную тень, которая тянется до самих деревьев вокруг, подрагивающую, словно дикий зверь, готовый наброситься.

Но это не монстр, и не старуха-ведьма, вовсе нет. Глыба двигается, меняет форму, разворачивается. Это мех и перья на куртке одинокого путника и Тор, всматриваясь с высоты своего коня, внезапно начинает верить в Судьбу, которую боги ткут для каждого человека. С уверенностью, которая должна была бы привести в недоумения, он чувствует, что встреча с этим мужчиной была ему предопределена.

Тот смотрит на него без страха, его глаза блестят как два драгоценных камня в свете костра. Он молод и бледен, но в то же время стар и силен. Тор знает, что он ждал его, искал его все эти годы.

\- Что ты делаешь здесь, так далеко от Империи, солдат? – спрашивает незнакомец и его голос убаюкивает. – Эта земля не рада таким как ты.

\- Я не боюсь, – улыбается Тор.

\- Тогда ты глупец. Эти земли поглотят тебя.

Тор слышит голоса друзей позади. Они убеждают его вернуться в Германию Магну, знакомую территорию, даже если для этого придется скакать всю ночь и все утро. Он не обращает на них внимания. Он спрыгивает с коня, а незнакомец даже не вздрагивает.

\- Может быть, ты проведешь меня через них.

Незнакомец долго глядит на него, его глаза скрыты в тени.  
\- Может быть, – произносит он, наконец, и это звучит как отказ.

\- Как твое имя? – спрашивает Тор и подходит ближе к огню. Он теперь в двух шагах от этого человека. Он видит волосы цвета воронового крыла, черные, длинные и непослушные. Ему кажется, что знает этот цвет всю свою жизнь, но также он уверен в том, что никогда прежде не встречал никого похожего.

Мужчина наблюдает за ним, плотно сжатые губы кривятся, и Тор уже знает ответ до того, как тот признается:  
\- Локи.

\- Я Тор, – кивает он, поёживаясь и натягивая плащ на плечи. Сейчас ноябрь и так далеко на севере мороз пробирает до костей.

\- И ты не знаешь, куда идешь.

\- Может быть, я уже никуда не иду, – отвечает Тор.

Они долгое время ничего не произносят. Друзья Тора еще пару минут беспокойно переминаются за пределами светового круга, прежде чем спешиться и подойти к теплу.

Локи не возражает, лишь настороженно наблюдает за ними. Он протягивает ладони ближе к огню и Тор видит длинные изящные пальцы, будто выточенные из слоновой кости, они почти просвечиваются в оранжевых сполохах пламени.

\- Я видел, что ты придешь, – говорит Локи, и Тор даже не удивляется. Должно быть, чтение Судьбы дается Локи куда легче, чем ему.

Локи вновь куда-то прячет руки, а затем они видят тонкие каменные пластинки в подоле его одежды, на их поверхности искусно вырезаны буквы.

\- Владеющий Рунами, – выдыхают его друзья и срываются с мест. – Колдун.

И Тор смеется над ними.  
\- Друзья мои, это всего лишь детские сказки.

Локи искоса глядит на него с таинственной улыбкой на губах.  
\- В детских сказках всегда есть доля правды.

\- Ты знаешь руны. Это говорит всего лишь о том, что ты мудрый человек.

\- А может также и чародей. Откуда тебе знать, не я ли заставил тебя прийти сюда?

\- Я не могу этого знать. Но это означает, что я нужен тебе здесь.

\- Быть может, мне всего лишь нужно сердце глупца, – усмехается Локи и Тор знает, что он имеет в виду. Друзья его тоже знают, и поэтому отступают еще дальше.

\- Быть может, ты его получишь, – он улыбается и только он знает, что еще он имеет в виду. – Ты не будешь против, если мы проведем ночь здесь?

Локи прищуривается.  
\- Вы ведь не уйдете, даже если я откажу.

\- Я уйду, – глаза Тора смеются, и он указывает на другой край поляны. – Я разведу костер там.

Локи только фыркает. Тор смотрит на него.

\- А куда ведет твое путешествие?

\- Возможно, я и не путешествую.

В его тоне какая-то смутная тень, и Тор внезапно понимает.  
\- Ты изгой.

Локи бросает на него быстрый взгляд, но Тор успевает разглядеть черные омуты зрачков и зелень глаз вокруг них. Локи сейчас недоверчив, как волк, и Тор знает, что он может в любой момент его укусить, но он не испытывает страха. Ответ приходит с тихим, едва сдерживаемым раздражением, Тор улавливает в нем налет гордости, но также и бремя ноши.

\- Они меня боятся.

И внезапно Тор понимает, как правильно ответить.  
\- Я не боюсь.

\- Это потому, что ты глупец, – произносит Локи, и голос его снова мягко журчит.

Они располагаются на ночь вокруг костра, Локи и Тор по одну сторону, спутники Тора по другую. Туман плотным одеялом опускается на лес и Тор просит:  
\- Расскажи мне предания этих земель.

И Локи шепчет о болотных духах и лесных эльфах, о волках, спускающихся с гор, о ледяных великанах, замораживающих земли и несущих конец всему сущему. Его голос как песня, и он открывает Тору, что он часть всего этого: магии, волков, ледяных великанов, а Тор бормочет, _я не боюсь тебя_.

Наутро туман развеялся и Тор прощается со своими друзьями. Они по-прежнему просят его остаться с ними даже тогда, когда Тор уже идет за Локи к дальнему краю поляны, они зовут его по имени снова и снова, но когда Тор оглядывается, то видит, что туман вновь опустился на землю и их больше не разглядеть. Он думает, что этот туман может быть делом рук Локи, как и говорили его друзья, но его это не беспокоит.

Они вместе идут по этим землям дни и недели напролет, по лесам и болотам, по тучным полям и мглистым горам, и Локи рассказывает ему все новые волшебные сказки. О трусливых драконах, которые питаются сердцами храбрых воинов, о потерявшихся путниках, которые никогда не отыщут дорогу назад домой, а Тор улыбается и просит рассказать еще.

\- Есть слово, – говорит ему Локи однажды вечером и голос у него напряженный. Незадолго до этого Тор целовал его, и они уже давно лежат около костра, сплетенные воедино, поглощенные друг другом.

\- Какое слово? – спрашивает Тор и целует его в заостренный уголок челюсти.

Повисает тяжелая пауза, а потом оно камнем падает с языка Локи:  
\- _Эрги_.(6)

Губы Тора находят впадинку на белой шее, и он пробует в этом месте кожу на вкус. И чувствует знакомый запах, тот самый, который он искал, именно такой, подобного которому не знает весь богатый город Рим. Он трется носом о шею Локи, прохладную на стылом воздухе, и Локи ворчит.

\- Ты не знаешь этого слова. Конечно, ты же из Рима, а Рим это шлюха. Это совсем другие земли.

\- Что такое _эрги_? – спрашивает Тор и смотрит на Локи, но тот уже прикрыл глаза.

\- Это клеймо позора.

\- Но это же просто слово, – Тор целует его в бровь и подтягивает еще ближе к себе. Локи льнет к нему, и он знает, что все это, в конце концов, рухнет. – Слова не могут причинить вред.

Но они могут, думает Локи. Всегда могли.

Когда Тор целует его снова, на губах Локи привкус благодарности и отчаяния. А еще привкус стыда.

Ночью опустился туман и к утру укутал всю землю.

К утру Тор остается у костра один. Его плащ и мешок при нем, и больше ничего, лишь неясный примятый след на тонкой траве рядом с ним. Холодный пронизывающий ветер заунывно свистит в голых ветвях, и внезапно Тор вспоминает истории, детские сказки, в которых всегда есть доля правды. Он думает о трусливых драконах, которые питаются сердцами храбрых воинов, и о потерявшихся путниках, которые никогда не отыщут дорогу назад домой.

* * *

Тор не знает, когда это началось и как, потому что при нем никто не осмеливается произносить вслух имени Локи. Даже сейчас он узнает об этом лишь случайно, когда слышит, как двое слуг болтают о его брате в такой непочтительной манере, что он испытывает острое желание выйти из-за угла и хорошенько проучить их. Но нельзя добиться уважения таким путем и он это понимает, он лишь окажет Локи медвежью услугу.

Неожиданно он осознает, что должно быть это длится уже довольно долго, наверняка много лет, а он ничего об этом не знал, а вот Локи точно все известно, в этом Тор уверен. Локи всегда все знает, и особенно слухи, секреты, все те слова, которые не предназначены для чужих ушей. Но Локи умеет ходить в тени, он шепот, он ветер, который не поймаешь, Локи это туман.

Они называют его женовидным, и Тор знает, откуда это взялось. Локи редко участвует в поединках, которыми развлекаются молодые мужи в Асгарде, хотя Тор не понимает почему. Локи возможно и не столь силен как он, но уж точно обойдет его в скорости и хитрости, и он смертельно опасный противник в битве. Тор еще может понять, что Локи не находит удовольствия в тренировочных боях и бессмысленных шумных забавах, так как его интересы простираются в область искусств, которые требуют скорее силы ума, нежели тела. Чего он не понимает так это почему бы Локи не приложить немного усилий, чтобы доказать всем, как они ошибаются, ведь на кону его гордость.

Тор становится более внимательным и видит, что слуги и стража создают лишь видимость уважения к Локи, и он подозревает, что ими движет не более чем страх перед Всеотцом. А Локи никогда не упоминает об этом при нем. Это злит и раздражает Тора одновременно, потому что он опасается другого, того что пробирает его до самих костей: Локи не рассказывает ему ни о чем уже очень давно. В последние годы, а их прошло так много, что он со стыдом осознает, что они складываются в столетия, они отдалились друг от друга, и он не помнит, как это произошло и почему. Он не понимает, как он смог так долго прожить, не замечая этого. Мир был тусклым все эти годы, окутанный неизвестно откуда взявшимся туманом, возможно, он наплыл из его собственного сердца и Тор думает, что, вероятно, поэтому он потерял след своего брата так надолго.

Он не хочет противостояния, потому что Локи всегда был замкнутым, но, в конце концов, он разыскивает своего брата, потому что эта боль в сердце какая-то неправильная, она толкает его к Локи, и вот они стоят рядом, но что-то все равно не так. Огонь и лед сталкиваются и сметают все вокруг. От криков и обвинений уже звенит в ушах, но Тор по-прежнему не понимает, что их разделило, потому что даже их борьба наполнена любовью, наполнена красотой.

\- Ты глупец, если думаешь, что они когда-либо изменят свое мнение обо мне. Даже если я выиграю каждое из их жалких состязаний, – но после этих гладких слов, которые Локи мастер произносить, его горло сжимается и он давится ими, словно ядом. Возможно, так и есть. Слова могут быть отравой. Его лицо искажается в мучительной гримасе, и он сплевывает слюну, но выглядит это так, будто он выплевывает куски своего сердца. – Стыдишься того, что твой брат такой слабак?

Невозможно передать ту боль, которую ему причиняют слова Локи. Они отдаются эхом в груди у Тора, ведь там где у него должно быть сердце – лишь пустота. Он не знает, когда он его потерял, или же он сам от него избавился, а быть может, это случилось в тумане, в котором он потерял и Локи. Полное обиды и гнева рычание исходит прямо из дыры в груди Тора. Как Локи вообще мог подумать, что он может испытывать к нему что-либо помимо нежности и любви. И часть его, маленькая, напуганная, но здравомыслящая часть, которой он стыдится, хочет, чтобы все было по-другому.

Он не знает, что когда в следующий миг туманная завеса приподнимается нам миром и они одновременно вспоминают, что когда-то любили друг друга, хотя не должны были, Локи желает того же.

* * *

_Это вздор, всего лишь глупая пьеса._

* * *

Солнечным летним днем в город приезжает бродячий цирк. Сегодня воскресенье и сразу после церковной службы какие-то чужие дети начинают толкаться на рыночной площади, радостно и громко объявляя о том, что цирк расположился на пустыре за городом. Они рассказывают о невиданных животных, таинственных диких зверях, о людях, которые умеют глотать огонь и прыгать сквозь пылающие обручи. Они рассказывают и о других, которые падают с огромной высоты, кружатся и танцуют в воздухе и приземляются совершенно невредимые, ныряя в воду. А еще они рассказывают о смельчаках, что суют руки между челюстями жутких монстров.

Городские дети окружают их и расспрашивают о чудовищах, о карликах, о безрассудных мужчинах и бегут за ними по улицам до крытых повозок и клеток.

Там люди ставят шатры, натягивают веревки для укрепления жердей, другие заняты у повозок, а дети замирают и взволнованно таращатся во все глаза на ужасных существ, нарисованных на деревянных стенках. Они хотят заглянуть внутрь клеток, маленькие храбрецы, но сурового вида дрессировщик прогоняет их прочь. И они разлетаются, как листья на ветру, разнося новости по всем улицам городка, пока мчатся домой.

Полотнища натянуты и ворота открыты уже к вечеру, и медленный барабанный бой, словно гром далекого шторма, доносится из главного шатра и теряется эхом среди домов.

Тор не богат и дома его ждут множество голодных ртов, его родители, сестры и братья, его племянники и племянницы, но Тор неплохо зарабатывает, служа подмастерьем у кузнеца. Он работает шесть дней в неделю и скоро станет его помощником, а это редко случается в таком молодом возрасте. Говорят, он хорош в своем деле и железо гнется в его руках как мягкая глина. Он редко тратит заработанные деньги на себя, поэтому решает, что заслужил это за свою тяжелую работу. Сегодня воскресенье, у него выходной, и он один из первых в очереди к цирку.

Они выжидают еще час, и когда балаганщик, наконец, представляет труппу, шатер так набит людьми, что многие вынуждены стоять позади лавок в последнем ряду.

Это представление не из тех, что заставляю толпу трепетать от страха, наоборот, люди радостно их приветствуют, смеются и рукоплещут, но большую часть времени просто смотрят, разинувши рты. Тор никогда прежде не видел ничего подобного и временами ему кажется, что это колдовство, не иначе. Дети рядом с ним стараются угадать животных, кто-то говорит, что тот, кого они видят, не может быть львом, так как львы двуглавы, они изрыгают искры и серу. А Тор лишь посмеивается, хотя он тоже никогда не видел ни единого льва. Затем появляются другие твари и монстры, полосатые и пятнистые, а еще серые и громадные как скалы, а верхом на них разъезжают мужчины, понукая их становиться на задние ноги, толстые, будто стволы деревьев. Толпа смеется над маленькими человечками, кувыркающимися на кольцах, а дети дразнят их, называя карликами и гномами. Потом выходят жонглеры и все затихают в восхищении, когда шары и ножи летают в воздухе вверх и вниз, и снова по кругу.

Снаружи уже стемнело, и как только тушат большинство факелов внутри шатра, балаганщик объявляет Огненного Демона. Толпа вновь затаивает дыхание. На арену выходит худощавый мужчина и замирает в центре. Он идет босиком и когда он берет в руку горящий факел, можно разглядеть, что он очень молод, едва ли не подросток. Он начинает жонглировать факелами, тремя, четырьмя одновременно и толпа вскрикивает, когда он глотает огонь с верхушки каждого. Затем он идет к темным металлическим обручам, стоящим один за другим, каждый диаметром около метра, шумно выдыхает, и из его рта вдруг вырывается огонь, поджигая кольца.

В шатре темно и тихо, все неотрывно глядят, как мужчина изящно прыгает сквозь горящие обручи, совсем не так, как пятнистые звери до этого, и становится на ноги перед всеми, бледный, с пылающим взглядом, но совершенно невредимый. Он ступает босыми ногами по золе, недолго танцует на раскаленных углях, а после ходит по ним колесом, будто по зеленому полю, где растет луноцвет и стрекочут кузнечики. А затем Огненный Демон прохаживается, выставив перед собой руки, он делает круг и показывает всем свои ладони – бледная кожа не повреждена. Тор ловит его взгляд, ловит отблески пламени в его глубине и будто огонь разливается в воздухе, попадая ему в грудь. Он перехватывает его взгляд и чувствует, что сам вспыхивает. Огненный Демон глядит на него из темноты, или это Тору лишь кажется, но он думает, что Демон знает. Демон чувствует, чему он дал искру.

Под конец представления им еще дают возможность увидеть самых жутких тварей и самый странный народец, но Тор уже не видит ничего. В его глазах выжжены огненные кольца, а все, что за ними окутано тьмой.

Он покидает шатер последним в надежде увидеть Огненного Демона еще раз, но тот так и не выходит. Уже ночь на дворе, а он все еще рыскает вокруг шатра и повозок в надежде еще хоть разок украдкой взглянуть на него, но другие циркачи отсылают его прочь. Тор спрашивает у них, будет ли завтра еще одно представление и ответ дарит ему луч надежды – цирк пробудет в городе еще несколько дней, до тех пор, пока шатер будет наполняться зрителями.

И тогда он идет домой, но мир вокруг кажется тусклым, выцветшим, как одежда, надолго оставленная висеть на солнце.

На следующий вечер он приходит в шатер, и на третий вечер тоже, его дни ни что иное как медленно ползущая вереница часов, во время которых он истекает потом у горна и бьет молотом по железу пока оно не начинает поддаваться, а он ждет вечера.

А на третью ночь он дергается от чьих-то шагов за спиной рядом с шатром, когда рыщет среди теней, когда он ждет, и ищет, и надеется. Тихий шорох во мраке, легкая поступь в траве, Тор разворачивается и видит – это он, снова босой, бледный и тонкий в лунном свете.

\- Ты ищешь меня, – произносит Огненный Демон, и это вовсе не вопрос.

\- Ты и правда демон? – спрашивает Тор и думает, что это должно быть правда, так как есть в нем что-то потустороннее.

И получает в ответ легкую улыбку.  
\- А ты как думаешь?

Тор пожимает плечами и врет.  
\- Я думаю, что ты просто обычный парень.

\- Я уже мужчина. Не намного моложе тебя, – ответ звучит с таким негодованием, что Тор невольно улыбается.  
\- Мне все равно, даже если ты и демон.

Из лагеря доносятся крики и шум суматохи, и демон чуть вздрагивает.  
\- Мне надо идти.

Прежде чем он успевает исчезнуть, Тор подается вперед и ловит его за локоть, и даже немного удивляется, что прикосновение не обжигает его.

\- Я могу тебя снова увидеть?

Он опасается, что демон спросит, почему он так желает этой встречи. А он не уверен в ответе. Но вопроса не следует, только долгая молчаливая пауза пока они смотрят друг на друга (не то что бы в темноте можно было многое разглядеть, лишь контуры скул и то, что у демона тонкие губы с печально опущенными уголками, вот о чем успевает подумать Тор) и торопливый шепот:

\- В лесу есть поляна, недалеко отсюда. Там еще в центре холм, похожий на могилу. Я приду туда завтра, когда солнце будет в зените.

И он растворяется как дым, или Тору просто так кажется от неожиданности.

Тор знает эту поляну с холмом, похожим на могилу, хотя он не бывал там довольно давно и ночью ему снятся сны о том, как он туда идет.

Когда солнце достигает верхней точки на небе, Тор опускает молот и впервые с тех пор, как он начал работать на кузнеца, он сбегает под предлогом обеда. Поляна недалеко, но он торопится.

Парень уже там, разводит костер, хотя день довольно жаркий.

\- Я тренируюсь, – говорит он, заметив вопросительный взгляд Тора. Он прыгает через огонь, пламя лижет его ноги, но он приземляется с дьявольской ухмылкой. По-правде говоря, с этой копной черных волос он действительно похож на демона.

\- У тебя есть имя? – спрашивает Тор.

\- У всех есть, – смеется тот в ответ. – Даже у демонов. Все зовут меня Локи.

\- А я Тор, – он смотрит, как Локи тушит огонь, оставляя только серый пепел. – Однажды я стану кузнецом, – добавляет он, сам не зная зачем.

Локи склоняет голову набок и в его глазах появляется странный блеск. Они зеленые, Тор видит это теперь совершенно ясно, как листва вокруг, яркие и сверкающие. Пламя в их глубине сейчас дремлет, но Тор знает, оно может пробудиться в любой момент.

\- Тогда огонь тебе не в новинку, – говорит Локи. – Ты используешь его, укрощаешь.

\- Я укрощаю лишь железо, – произносит Тор, но протест выходит слабым. Укрощать огонь – даже если это и не совсем правда, сама мысль об этом почему-то греет душу.

\- Может быть, именно поэтому ты не избегаешь меня как остальные, – тихо говорит Локи и в его голосе такая горечь, что Тор не решается задать вопрос. Жить в одиночестве – звучит так знакомо.

Он наблюдает за тренировкой Локи. Сидит на траве и с открытым ртом глазеет, как Локи идет по кострищу, делает стойку на руках, ухмыляется ему снизу и локоны его разлетаются словно перья ворона. А затем Тор с изумлением притягивает к себе его чистые руки и удивляется еще больше, обнаружив, что ладони Локи едва теплые. Они почти холодные, на самом деле.

\- Как? – бормочет он, а Локи ему улыбается, и это красивая улыбка, скрывающая секреты.

\- Я демон. Я рожден в пламени.

И Тор верит ему, потому что у Локи прохладные руки, а в груди у Тора все еще выжженная пустота и перед глазами пылают кольца.

Он возвращается к работе далеко за полдень и принимает выговор со смирением.

А на следующий вечер он снова в шатре среди толпы, и опять встречается с Локи за палатками, когда представление подходит к концу. Они лежат на сочной траве и болтают почти час, прежде чем Локи зовут обратно.

Следующие несколько дней он пропускает работу и ему приходится много врать и обещать, но он просто не может не приходить на поляну.

Это золотые дни счастья, которое видится ему сверкающим драгоценным камнем, счастье пылает в его груди словно лесной пожар, удивительный и прекрасный.

А еще лесной пожар разрушает, но он об этом не задумывается.

\- Позволь мне попробовать, – просит он Локи однажды и разувается. Локи мигом выпрыгивает из тлеющих углей, хватает его за рубашку, на его узком лице выражение ужаса.

\- Нет, ты только поранишь себя.

\- Возможно, я тоже смогу так. Ты же сам сказал, что я умею укрощать огонь.

\- Тор, не надо!

Тонкие руки обвиваются вокруг пояса Тора, и Локи цепляется за него что есть сил. Отчаянные просьбы слетают с его губ, и Тор не может отвести взгляд, не может пошевелиться

\- Я не стану, если ты меня поцелуешь.

Это не то, что он хотел сказать, наверное, эти слова рождены пламенем внутри него, но ему все равно, потому что в следующее мгновение Локи толкает его вниз и они падают на землю. Они начинают целоваться раньше, чем касаются ее поверхности, и в этом кроется истина. Время едва перевалило за полдень, и они валяются на траве часы напролет рядом с холмом, который так похож на могилу.

Тор приходит туда каждый полдень на протяжении недели, и дни пылают огнем, как их кожа, когда они прикасаются друг к другу.

И каждый вечер он приходит смотреть на представление, потому что пламя внутри него жаждет этого, а Локи разжигает его каждый раз, когда выдыхает огонь, и раздувает его сильнее после выступления, когда они тайно встречаются. Там за палатками в темноте они и занимаются любовью, и Локи шепчет у виска Тора прямо во влажные завитки волос.

\- Ты мой давно потерянный любовник.

Тор нежно целует изгиб его шеи и кивает, потому что он уже давно это знает.

Он не знает лишь того, что это последний раз, когда он целует Локи.

В следующий миг кнут со щелчком опускается на спину Тора, вгрызается в его плоть, и он вскрикивает. Одновременно другой вопль повисает в воздухе, и Тор узнает голос балаганщика.

\- Что за бред здесь творится?

Локи вскакивает и в его мольбе столько страха, что у Тора сжимается сердце. Еще один щелчок, и на этот раз от боли вскрикивает Локи.

\- Ты бесполезный неблагодарный ублюдок. Грязный содомит.

И за каждым брошенным словом следует новый удар кнута, словно чтобы подчеркнуть его. Тор срывается с места, потрясенный болью, он пытается драться, но получает тяжелый как бревно удар в плечо, и мужчина в ярости орет на него.

\- Исчезни, не то я проломлю твой грешный череп!

И Тор бежит, ослепленный, напуганный и голый, он бежит и сам себя за это ненавидит. Раны пульсируют в такт с биением его сердца.

На следующий день, собрав пожитки, цирк бесследно исчез, словно никогда и не приезжал. Тор стоит под хмурым небом и смотрит на опустевшую площадку, и только рана на плече, еще одна на спине да выжженная пустота в груди напоминают о том, что все это было.

Дни идут за днями, и никто больше не заговаривает о цирке, лишь Тор вспоминает Огненного Демона, который умеет ходить по углям и незаметно поджигать чужие сердца. 

Дни идут за днями, медленно и бесцельно, и Тор задается вопросом, сможет ли он когда-нибудь укротить пожар внутри себя.

Однажды из соседнего поселка ниже по течению приходит новость, что там выловили тело из реки. Никто не говорит, кто жертва, а Тор так и не спрашивает.

Проходят годы, Тор теперь сам мастер и больше не ходит в учениках у кузнеца. Он женится, становится отцом троих детей, но так никогда и не забывает юношу, который выжег его сердце горящими обручами и прикосновениями пепла.

* * *

Столетиями они растут порознь, живут бок о бок, но всегда на расстоянии, и всегда ощущают холод солнечными летними днями в Асгарде.

Это жизнь в разлуке, жизнь в одиночестве.

Все избегают Локи, и даже Тор, хотя, возможно, это скорее Локи избегает всех остальных, но Тор не знает почему, он не может припомнить ни одной причины. Не то что бы они боялись его, нет. Тор полагает, что ему просто не доверяют полностью, потому что Локи такое уж создание, сплошные проделки да насмешки. Он высмеивает всех и каждого, выставляет всех дураками и все это для собственного развлечения. Он дурачит и Тора, но тот считает, что нет таких выходок, которые могли бы заставить их так отдалиться друг от друга. Он даже не может сказать точно, было ли так всегда, но полагает, что однажды все должно стать по-другому, потому что боль, которую это все причиняет, жалит сильнее, чем удары кнута.

А затем лишь на одно мгновение они вновь обретают друг друга, на один миг, который вспыхивает в груди обоих, словно огненные обручи, и все становится на свои места.

\- Существуют нити, которые связывают нас, – произносит однажды Локи, солнечным летним днем под золотым куполом асгардского неба, Тор вскидывает голову и ждет продолжения, потому что его брат умен, намного умнее, чем он сам когда-либо станет.

 _Нити, невидимые как у норн_. Его руки обнимают Тора за пояс и он спрашивает. _Тебе больно, когда мы вдалеке друг от друга?_ Тор лишь кивает, потому что ничто так не увеличивает пустоту у него в груди, как расстояние между ними. Губы Локи слегка касаются его шеи, когда он шепчет. _Это потому что чем дальше нас разводит, тем сильнее эти нити впиваются в нашу плоть._ И Тор верит ему, а затем они вновь проваливаются в сон, они вновь засыпают.

* * *

_Это вздор, мерзкое проклятие._

* * *

В звездах кроется истина.

\- Они разговаривают с нами на языке, которого мы не понимаем, – говорит Локи, и в его голосе звучит нечто, чего Тор до сих пор не слышал от него. Он растягивается на земле, закидывает руки за голову и смотрит на осеннее небо. Ночи в Тоскане теплые и миллионы звезд горят будто свечи.

\- Они просто прелестны, – ухмыляется он, и Локи тяжело вздыхает.

\- Я хочу их понять, – говорит он, и ни один из них не знает, к чему это их приведет.

\- Ты ведь знаешь все эти россказни, Локи. Что там еще узнавать?

Локи смеется над ним и это раздражает. Они друзья едва ли не с младенческих лет, и хотя Тор на год старше, Локи перерос его в уме. Они еще очень молоды, у них за плечами всего лишь дюжина лет, и Тор все еще не может разглядеть, что ум может довести до гибели, если использовать его на глупости. Таков печальный парадокс.

\- Они нечто гораздо большее, чем просто россказни о медведях и проклятых провидцах. Созвездия повесили там не для того, чтобы они служили темой для детских сказок на ночь.

\- Разве нет? – подшучивает Тор и зарабатывает тычок в бок от Локи.

\- Так много тайн, и я хочу их все разгадать.

\- Тайны созданы для того, чтобы их хранить, а не разгадывать, – бормочет Тор, но он знает, что засело у Локи в голове. Как раз сегодня наставник, тот, который учил их, что земля плоская, вынужден был признать, что она, похоже, круглая. А все потому, что какой-то португалец совершил кругосветное путешествие.

\- Ты только представь, в чем еще они могут ошибаться! – восклицает Локи, будто читая мысли Тора, и его лицо озаряет задумчивая улыбка.

Ранее он прочитал несколько книг, которые противоречили словам наставника. Греческие, эллинские и римские, даже исландские тексты, и он зарабатывал наказание от старого дурака каждый раз, когда ставил под сомнение его науку. Открытие Магеллана стало и его маленькой победой.

\- Точно. Может быть, это вовсе не медведь, а хомяк, – хихикает Тор и Локи прыгает на него сверху, и они дерутся под ночным небом, скатываясь с холма одним переплетенным клубком.

Это единственное, что не меняется годы спустя: переплетенные в клубок тела, но уже вовсе не в такой невинной борьбе.

Они занимаются любовью каждую свободную минуту, которую могут украсть у этого мира и друг у друга. Это их тайна и Тору любопытно, того же ли она толка, что и тайны звезд. Ему интересно, может их тайна тоже там записана и о них могут случайно узнать, если в один прекрасный день кому-то придет в голову разгадать ее. Но это опасная территория и он не хочет на нее соваться. Он подозревает, что это противоречит всему, во что он должен верить, а одного греха на его совести и так уже предостаточно.

Он второй сын в семье и как велит традиция, отец отправил его изучать доктрины католической веры. Он не в восторге от церковной карьеры, так как в нем все же больше от военного, он из тех, кто использует физическую силу, но теперь он на память заучивает Катехизис, и наставники довольны его успехами.

Они никогда не обсуждают, зачем они изучают все это, так как эта тема всегда становится источником спора. Он больше не испытывает волнения слушая про истории, хранящиеся в звездах, а Локи тем более не до этого. Он изучает небеса, природу и свойства тел, он наблюдает за растениями и животными, он вскрывает их и описывает дни и ночи напролет. Он астроном, физик и много еще кто, недоступный пониманию Тора, в одном лице. Иногда Локи смотрит на него и Тор не уверен, видит ли он _его_ или же только набор органов, который он бы хотел вскрыть и рассмотреть. Однажды, читая “Молот Ведьм”, он вслух замечает, что Локи можно легко обвинить в колдовстве, но странный блеск в глазах Локи заставляет его желудок сжаться в тугой узел. Он и не подозревал, что тот навсегда запомнит его злую шутку.

В них так мало осталось от тех невинных детей, которыми они были. И Локи иногда задается вопросом, неужели это все, что у них осталось: пропитанные потом простыни и нечленораздельные стоны вместо слов, которые они уже не в состоянии произнести. Иногда он целует Тора и представляет себе, что так они обмениваются словами одними лишь прикосновениями языков. Быть может, они занимаются любовью только потому, что это единственная речь, которую они понимают, и он чувствует себя виноватым, что потратил столько времени, разгадывая язык звезд вместо этого. Но уже поздно, слишком поздно, он это понимает, когда Тор целует шершавую кожу на его коленях, спускаясь вниз к ступням. Он знает, что это последнее преклонение, которое Тор позволяет себе, прежде чем всему придет конец. Он закрывает глаза и ждет слов, которые, как он знает, обязательно последуют, возможно, последние из всех недосказанных слов.

\- Завтра я отправляюсь в Рим, – Тор шепчет ему прямо в шею и Локи слышит слова, которые так и не были произнесены. Тор едет в объятия Римской Церкви, а он остается в Тоскане.

Он думает, что так будет даже лучше. Он думает, что они никогда даже не разговаривали на одном языке.

Он еще не знает, что его одержимость поисками истины среди звезд приведет его обратно к тому, что он так и не удосужился разгадать, к тому, что происходит между ними.

Проходят годы, прежде чем они снова видятся. К тому времени Локи изложил свое учение о светилах во множестве работ, которые вызвали интерес Церкви и особенно её нового института – Святой Палаты Инквизиции. Именно в темной сырой камере они встречаются вновь, и прикасаются костяшками пальцев, сжимая железные прутья с разных сторон.

Тор нарушил закон одним лишь своим присутствием там: инквизитору не дозволено разговаривать с обвиняемым наедине. Но он надеется, что бог простит этот поступок, если ему удастся спасти для него эту душу.

\- Отрекись! – молит он, а Локи смотрит на него так, будто не знает такого слова. Они не понимают друг друга, никогда не понимали. – Отрекись, и тебя пощадят.

\- Как я могу? Тор, неужели ты не понимаешь? Я нашел истину среди звезд. Я разгадал их.

Тор закрывает глаза, потому что он помнит этот тон еще с той давней ночи под тосканским небом. Это просто не могли быть теперешние они, те двое полных жизни мальчишек, те двое любовников, полных страсти, но не двое незнакомцев, разделенные доктринами и созвездиями, и крепкими железными прутьями.

Локи говорит о Древе, о его ветвях и корнях, о Земле, которая является лишь одной из ветвей. Он рассказывает ему о восьми других мирах с такой настойчивостью, что заставляет Тора задаться вопросом, хочет ли Локи убедить его, чтобы спасти свою жизнь, или же он хочет, чтобы тот узнал истину и принял ее. И он опасается всем своим существом, что дело именно в последнем.

\- Скандинавская мифология и пантеон, – обрывает его Тор. Он читал все труды, написанные Локи. Не потому, что должен был, но потому, что хотел отыскать среди строк того, кто когда-то был ему другом, когда-то был его любовником. – Все те же детские сказки.

\- Не более чем слова твоего единого бога, – огрызается Локи. – Откуда такая уверенность, что это лишь сказки? Ты помнишь россказни о плоской Земле? А помнишь тот день, когда Магеллан вернулся из путешествия?

Тор не отвечает. Он даже не желает это обсуждать, потому что если он уступит, это повлияет на его решение.

\- Если ты будешь и дальше говорить подобное, я не смогу спасти тебя, – он уже просит, потому как Локи должен понять, что иначе наступит конец всему.

\- Если ты будешь и дальше говорить подобное, то это тебя нужно будет спасать.

\- Ты всегда был упрямцем. Но ведь не в этом же. – Сейчас Тор просит уже ради себя, и сам это понимает. Это эгоистичное чувство, замешанное на страхе, что не одного только Локи сожгут на костре. Он боится, что это испепелит и его самого. Его ладонь проскальзывает между прутьев, он за шею притягивает Локи ближе к себе и шепчет ему прямо губы. – Я не смогу спасти тебя, если ты не отречешься.

Локи улыбается искренней и немного виноватой улыбкой. Он трется носом о нос Тора, и это мольба о прощении, он извиняется за то, что разгадывал тайны звезд, вместо того, чтобы понять, что же происходило между ними. И когда он вновь заговаривает, в его голосе слышится печаль.  
\- Есть вещи, которые стоят того, чтобы за них умереть.

Но все что слышит Тор, это: _но ты не стоишь этого, никогда и не стоил._

Он отшатывается и холодно поизносит:  
\- В таком случае это ересь.

На следующий день он согласно кивает головой во время голосования за приговор Локи. Он присутствует на казни, потому что от него этого ожидают и размышляет над иронией того, что детские сказки все же могут стать причиной гибели.

Две недели спустя Святая Палата с большим удивлением принимает его отказ от должности. Тор вступает в войска, сражающиеся в Ломбардии. Он едва знает, за что они воюют, французы, турки и Священная Империя, но ему без разницы. Он в первых рядах и он впервые держит в руке настоящий меч. Он погибает на третий день войны, в которую даже не верит.

* * *

Владеть магией сейдр(7) – это как клеймо. Это позор для любого мужчины и даже его статус Принца Асгарда не спасает Локи. На нем печать женовидности, и это не тайная метка, не слово, которое шепчут только за спиной. И он выставляет это напоказ каждый раз, когда у него есть возможность, но Тор полагает что это самый неудачный способ сопротивления.

Он просто не видит, что нет иного пути, чтобы сохранить хоть каплю достоинства тому, кто был помечен слишком давно, чтобы помнить, как это – быть как все. Поступать как все. С другой стороны, возможно, никогда такого и не было, чтобы он хотел так поступать.

Каждая иллюзия, которую он создает, постепенно превращает в иллюзию его самого, или Тору это лишь кажется. Каждое заклинание, которое плетет Локи, расширяет трещину между ними. Такое происходит с Тором впервые, это ужасно и от понимания, что они полные противоположности друг друга становится очень тяжело на душе. И в этом понимании нет ничего утешительного. Оно не приводит ни к чему, кроме постоянных стычек.

Иногда ему кажется, что они разговаривают на разных языках и никак не могут понять чужую речь.

Когда они снова встречаются (снова? Они не вполне уверенны, но есть определенно знакомые ощущения в том, как реагируют их тела) это вновь столкновение противоположностей и это настолько отвратительно, насколько и притягательно, и до сих пор ощущается _правильно._

Когда Тор поддевает, что это наверняка записано на звездах, они записаны (и это звучит будто продолжение беседы, которую они однажды уже вели, хотя ни один не может ее вспомнить), Локи хмурится, потому что созвездия прекрасны, зловещи, но прекрасны. А то, что происходит между ними похоже на ужасное искаженное существо с изумрудной чешуей и извивающимся телом, с когтями, крыльями и жадным опаляющим дыханием.

Какая-то часть любви всегда эгоистична.

 _Истина в звездах_ – эти слова звучат у него в голове. А истина может быть просто чудовищна.

* * *

_Это вздор, постыдное отклонение._

* * *

Они растут бок о бок: сын виконта и мальчишка из конюшни. Бок о бок, но порознь. Молодого Локи, которого Тор должен называть “месье” даже в детстве, предупредили множество раз, чтобы он не общался со слугами, и он запомнил, что это просто неуместно, учитывая его положение в обществе.

Поэтому он играет с Тором, сыном конюха, когда никто не видит и когда он сам в подходящем настроении, чтобы испачкать ладошки и дорогую одежду. Тор знает только такие игры, после которых остаются пятна, но он все равно каждый раз в них участвует.

Даже годы спустя это единственный вид игр, о котором Локи может думать, когда видит Тора: игра, которая оставляет пятна, что совсем не похожи на грязь или землю, но он уже вырос и окончательно понял всю неуместность этого и никогда больше не позволит подобному произойти. А Тор вырос в привлекательного мужчину, сильного, высокого и золотоволосого, но грязного и молчаливого, и Локи презирает его за это. Он презирает его за искоса брошенные взгляды тайком, когда тот думает, что Локи не смотрит, тягучие взгляды, от которых мурашки бегут по телу и становится жарко в паху. Он презирает и себя заодно, за то, что думает так о ком-то, кто ниже его.

Они давным-давно прекратили те жалкие тайные встречи за спиной у всех, потому что они больше не дети, которым позволены шалости. У них больше нет ничего общего, поэтому Локи оттолкнул его без лишних раздумий, а Тор ничего и не возразил. За это Локи презирает его еще больше.

Теперь у него есть друзья, подходящие его положению друзья, которые нравятся его родителям, ведь все они дети парижских дворян, образованы и богаты. Они посещают театр и оперу, они проводят время в кофейнях, обсуждая всякие малозначительные темы, тратят бесстыдные суммы на то, что совершенно не стоит таких денег. Они все его возраста, схожего воспитания и образования, и у них те же ценности в жизни.

И временами Локи отчаянно скучно с ними. Временами все чего он хочет, это испачкаться, и в неуместности подобных мыслей он винит Тора, за то, что играл с ним в детстве. За то, что перестал проводить с ним время, за то, что так легко позволил ему уйти.

Он испорченный ребенок, как и любой другой его возраста и положения, и вполне ожидаемо становится груб с домашней и дворовой прислугой. Он полагает это то, что называют Законом Природы. Он хищник, который может прогибать под себя слабых представителей травоядных, стоящих ступенью ниже. Его так всегда учили, это не его вина и он уверен: рожденный виконтом, живет как виконт, рожденный конюхом – всегда остается конюхом. Это и есть Закон Природы.

Ему не по себе, когда он остается с Тором наедине, но каждый день после полудня он появляется в конюшне и наблюдает, как Тор седлает его коня. Локи никогда не вызывает его заранее, никогда не приказывает ему подготовить коня, поэтому ему приходится выходить во двор и отдавать распоряжение самому. Каждый день он следует за Тором в конюшню и стоит позади него, и Локи ненавидит каждую минуту этого времени, возможно, потому, что на самом деле это не так.

Когда они наедине, Тор, Локи и наполовину взнузданный конь, Локи склонен забывать о Законе Природы. Тогда все кажется таким простым. Он смотрит на Тора, на его напряженные мускулы под грязной рубахой и не видит различий. Он даже не уверен, он ли из них двоих является хищником. Иногда они разговаривают, это короткие беседы, в которых только Локи задает вопросы, а Тор отвечает, и никогда наоборот. Но в такие минуты Тор смотрит на него, и иногда от этих взглядов что-то начинает бурлить в Локи с такой силой, что он презрительно рявкает на Тора, велит ему расседлать коня и приготовить для него экипаж. И это всегда заканчивается чрезмерным количеством алкоголя и продажными женщинами в борделе.

Он думает, что Тор мог бы расколоть ему череп с одного удара, а костяшки кулаков раздробят его тело так легко, будто он сложен из куриных косточек. Эта мысль приносит ему такие острые ощущения, какие ничто другое не способно в нем пробудить, и это заставляет его рявкать на Тора еще более грубо. А потом он стоит, дрожа от нетерпения, и с липким возбуждением следит за мускулистыми руками Тора с выпуклыми венами и видит странный дикий огонь в его светло-голубых глазах. Иногда его колени слабеют настолько, что он вынужден опереться на деревянные ворота стойла и тогда ему приходится отсылать Тора прочь тоном, не терпящим возражений, но голос его предательски дрожит. А сам он остается там, подпирая стену, прячется в стойле и ласкает себя до тех пор, пока не изгоняет жар из собственного тела с протяжным сдавленным стоном.

Тор отличается от друзей Локи, и самое ужасное в этом, что он иногда не может понять, хорошо это или плохо. Если бы он только мог более или менее оценить эти отличия.

Тор всегда очень вежлив, но лишь четкие границы сдерживают его, это раздражает и радует Локи в равной степени. Для него самого каждый вечер словно падение, словно грохот, с которым рушится его стыд, и он желает видеть, как Тор падает вместе с ним, он хочет гнать Тора до последних пределов его терпения и смирения, а затем до новых пределов и увидеть, как они тоже рушатся.

\- Пусть он сыграет.

На дворе тепло и Локи с друзьями валяются на траве. Они настояли на том, чтобы всем вместе читать вслух какой-то посредственный роман, столь незаслуженно популярный в эти дни, и у одного из них родилась идея разыграть сценки, где каждому достанется роль. Они выпили слишком много амонтильядо, которое его отец привез из Испании. А день такой скучный.

Смех Локи окрашен иронией, когда он наблюдает, как они спорят: в романе есть роль простолюдина, но никто не хочет ее брать. И как раз в этот момент через сад идет Тор и Локи его окликает.

\- Пусть он сыграет, – произносит он и кривит губы в ухмылке. Тор с опаской глядит на него и Локи чувствует, как его внутренности заливает волна отвратительного ликования. – Ему даже не нужно будет притворяться.

Друзья лениво хихикают, и еще осталось немного хереса. Тор смотрит на него с сомнением и сверкает на солнце ярче, чем вся эта компания павлинов, разряженная в бархат и шелка. Локи хочет вцепиться в него зубами и разорвать на клочки, пока он не станет таким же поломанным, каким чувствует себя Локи.

\- Хотя постойте, – он поднимает голову, и блеск в глазах Тора говорит ему о том, что тот знает, что сейчас будет сказано еще прежде, чем Локи вновь открывает рот. – Ты вообще читать хоть умеешь?

Локи знает, он умеет, потому что было время, когда Локи сам помогал ему научиться, но ведь его друзья не знают и ему этого достаточно. Взмах кисти, которым он прогоняет Тора, будто развевающийся флаг его маленькой победы, так как он думает, что ему удалось хоть немного надломить Тора.

Он унижает Тора и это словно его вторая натура.

Он унижает Тора, но это как дрянная мазь, что сперва облегчает боль в ране, а потом еще сильнее разносит заразу. Он верит, что если сможет столкнуть Тора на самую нижнюю ступень и увидеть его, наконец, раздавленным, это ненормальное влечение исчезнет само собой и о нем можно будет позабыть.

В эти скучные дни, приправленные винными парами, он смакует воспоминание о том, как он оставил заметную трещину в душе Тора, а по вечерам он теряет все благоразумие, и в конюшне все это уже не имеет значения. Он стоит там и наблюдает, как трудится Тор, и нет ничего другого, достойного привлечь его внимание сейчас.

А затем наступают жаркие дни, влажный и душный воздух в конюшне просачивается ему прямо под кожу, а Тор глядит на него ясными голубыми глазами и все становится так просто. Он позволяет Тору подойти ближе или, быть может, это он сам шагает к нему навстречу, не поймешь, и щетина Тора слегка царапает его подбородок. Тор не целует его, лишь открывает рот с обычной покорностью, и Локи мягко шепчет ему прямо в губы, пока его собственный рот ловит вкус Тора и жадно его запоминает.

\- Нет, – шепчет он и слегка трется носом о щеку Тора. – Потому что я даже не смогу понять, с кем я занимаюсь любовью – с тобой или с конем. Ты весь провонял лошадьми.

Позднее он думает, что тогда был именно тот момент, когда он мог, наконец, достичь пределов Тора и зайти еще дальше незаметно для того.

Позднее он думает, что каждое оскорбление, которое он когда-либо наносил Тору, было в конечном итоге шагом к его собственному падению.

Стоит солнечный летний день, всего несколько дней прошло с тех пор, как уличный сброд прорвался в Бастилию, когда Локи понимает, что каждое оскорбление имеет свою цену.

Стоит солнечный летний день и огонь озаряет его еще ярче, пожирая замки и поместья дворян повсюду в округе. Это дни Великого Страха и знать смотрит, как простолюдины поднимают восстание.

Это случается после полудня в усадьбе виконта. Первым делом они поджигают кухни. Локи выбирается из окна, прежде чем огонь достигает второго этажа.

Время после полудня и впервые в жизни Локи седлает своего коня сам.

\- Вам стоит осторожнее затягивать подпругу, месье, – звучит позади него и Локи знает, что сейчас произойдет. Мир объят пламенем и они здесь совсем одни. Он столько раз оскорблял Тора, а каждое оскорбление имеет свою цену.

Он не оборачивается к Тору и продолжает вдвое быстрее. Тор позади него и теперь он внимательно наблюдает.

\- Разве вы не боитесь, _месье_ , что от вас будет вонять как от них?

Тон, которым говорит Тор, заставляет Локи замереть. От него стынет кровь, и давняя дрожь, что сейчас это случится, ледяным эхом разносится в его груди.

Таким тоном Тор никогда не осмеливался с ним говорить. Он хватается за седло, чтобы подтянуться, но не успевает.

Где-то на границе своего сознания Локи видит иронию в том, что это происходит именно здесь, в конюшне. Возможно, это самое подходящее место.

Рука Тора, большая и безжалостная, опускается ему сзади на шею и толкает его вниз на сено. Оно мягкое и душистое, и Локи вспоминает давно минувшие дни, когда они играли и прятались в нем, он и Тор. Сейчас оно колет его лицо и лезет в рот, когда он слишком сильно втягивает воздух, задыхаясь от боли. Тор стягивает с него одежду и раскидывает его ноги в стороны, пристраиваясь сзади. От него все так же несет лошадьми и Локи давится собственной слюной, когда Тор толкается внутрь его тела.

\- Я ждал этого, _месье_ , так долго ждал, – рычит Тор ему прямо в ухо, и Локи закусывает сено во рту, потому что он тоже этого ждал, только не вот так. Хотя, возможно, именно так.

Тор с животной свирепостью засаживает ему, утверждая свое право с каждым новым толчком, обливая унижением с каждым рывком бедер на себя. Это за все те унижения, которыми он осыпал Тора все эти годы, которые копились в сердце Тора, где они кипели и бурлили очень долго, и сейчас он вбивает их в него обратно. И это обжигает его, как поднявшаяся из кишок желчь.

\- Наслаждайся, безмозглый придурок, – хрипит он между стонами и его голос, истекающий каплями злобы, дрожит от боли. Это его единственное оружие сейчас, эти ядовитые слова, у него нет ничего кроме них. – Это единственный способ, которым ты можешь заполучить хоть что-то, лишь грубой силой, ты, презренный негодяй.

Пальцы Тора зарываются в его волосы, и он тянет его голову из сена.

\- Считаешь себя выше меня, но это именно то, чего ты так всегда хотел, верно?

И Тор смеется над ним.

И это, возможно, еще хуже насилия над его телом.

Они никогда больше не встречаются, революция разбрасывает их в разные стороны, хотя они всегда были на разных сторонах, не считая тех тайных запретных мгновений в детстве, но они больше не вспоминают о них. Сохранились только воспоминания о пропитанных запахом конюшни послеполуденных часах в мире, которого больше нет.

* * *

\- Когда я засыпаю, я теряю тебя. Каждый раз, когда я засыпаю, я теряю тебя и опять нахожу, чтобы потерять тебя снова, – Тор обхватывает ладонями его лицо, а вокруг ослепительно сияет солнце, отражаясь в золотых шпилях Асгарда.

Столетиями в разлуке, хоть и не физически. Это забытье похоже на сон.

А затем осознание. Оно всегда там, на дне их памяти и иногда всплывает на поверхность, как нечто, о чем они позабыли, хотя так старались запомнить. С каждым разом вспоминать все легче, словно они знают, где теперь искать.

Но всего лишь один миг блаженства, одно прикосновение с грешным привкусом не может им вернуть прежнюю ясность, и они знают, что скоро все закончится, потому что так происходит всегда.

\- Брат, поцелуй меня, прежде чем ты исчезнешь.

И это происходит торопливо и грубо, и иногда они берут больше, чем дают в ответ. С отчаянием они накапливают эти украденные друг у друга мгновения, словно хотят отложить их на будущее и использовать, когда мир вновь станет местом холодного отчуждения. Их объятия так знакомы и привычны.

Каждое прикосновение как преклонение.

Каждое второе прикосновение разрушает все.

* * *

_Это ничто иное как ползущая язва, которая лишь разносит заразу._

* * *

Временами Локи даже не понимает, как его угораздило стать полковником 57-го Егерского батальона, спать в окопах или, когда судьба милостива к нему, в палатках или даже хижинах. Они где-то во Франции, но ландшафт уже практически неузнаваем, чтобы с точностью сказать, где именно, если бы не карта. Когда летом они идут маршем через эту местность, он думает, что здесь должно быть были поля цветов, васильков и лаванды. Иногда ему кажется, что он улавливает их легкий аромат, но это не более чем игра воображения: здесь не может быть ничего кроме кровавых цветов. Плечом к плечу они тоже оскверняют эту землю.

В нем не так уж и много от военного, но он силен в изучении передвижений противника и в соответствующей корректировке стратегии.

Не то что бы для стратегии есть какой-либо простор. Война сейчас не более чем попытка достойно отступить, и во всем этом нет никакого достоинства.

Ее уже называют Великая Война, но для него любая война была бы слишком великой и слишком долгой. Сейчас зима. Холодная и выматывающая, но снег хотя бы укрывает мертвых. Он думает, что уже промерз до костей, и это не из-за погоды, это вовсе не погода виновата.

Это годы изоляции. Он не может даже сосчитать, сколько их было этих лет, кажется, ужасно много и никто не видит этому ни конца, ни края. Они уже делают ставки прямо в окопах, стараясь угадать, когда это все закончится, но почти все уже проиграли – по крайней мере те, кто еще жив. Тоска по дому так глубоко засела в нем, что он не может вычленить ее среди прочих чувств, он лишь знает, что жаждет попасть в дом, которого, быть может, уже и нет. В любом случае, ему уже никогда не обрести покоя в его золотом сиянии.

Он знает Тора еще с начала войны и Локи полагает, что это означает всю свою жизнь, потому как что бы они не оставили в прошлом, оно осталось там к лучшему. Есть только одна реальность, и они нашли только одно утешение, они знают только одно тепло, что может их согреть. Это бегство, жалкое оправдание, подделка, но это единственный дом, который у них когда-либо будет. Когда они не лежат наготове в окопе с винтовкой в руках, и когда есть хижина, которую можно делить на двоих, они тянутся чтобы сжать в объятиях друг друга вместо холодного металла войны.

\- Они будут преследовать нас до самого моря, их ничто не остановит, – произносит Тор и Локи знает, что он прав.

Они сейчас в заброшенной сельской местности, они отступают и оттягивают немецкую армию на себя. В этом есть только одна положительная сторона: враг все дальше от железных дорог и маршрутов обеспечения. Враги смогут продержаться зимой, только если станут грабить близлежащие города и поселки.

\- Ты знаешь, что сделали русские, когда Наполеон подошел к Москве?

Тор смотрит на него в ужасе. Конечно, все это знают, по крайней мере, французы, полагает Локи. Тор резким жестом указывает на укрепления в городе, рядом с которым они разбили лагерь (им скоро придется его сдать, их осталось слишком мало, чтобы сражаться, Локи очень хорошо это понимает) и протестует:  
\- Ты не можешь предать огню целый город, Локи.

\- Ты прав, – Локи кривит губы в холодной невеселой усмешке. – Не только целый город, но и ближайшие поселки тоже.

\- Это безумие.

\- Немцы будут голодать без поставок своих обозов и добычи, которую они рассчитывают найти здесь.

\- Но здесь же наши люди! – кричит Тор и Локи тоже повышает голос.

\- И это наша страна, которую захватили. Как еще я могу защитить ее в таких условиях, _майор_?

Тор стискивает зубы. То, что Локи обратился к нему по званию – безошибочный показатель того, как он раздражен, и Тор знает, что возражения не принимаются. Он обычно и не перечит, но сейчас обстоятельства совсем другие. Возможно, война тянется слишком долго для всех них, чтобы оставаться в здравом уме после всего пережитого.  
\- У тебя кишка тонка для этого, – Локи изучает его и в голосе у него тонкий намек на осуждение. Он напускает на себя понимающий вид, если не сказать снисходительный. – Некоторые решения приносят выгоду только наряду с ущербом. Сейчас такое время, когда лишь такие планы могут сработать. Это ситуация, когда приходится идти на жертвы.

\- Но только не тебе, не так ли? – перебивает Тор, и ни один из них не знает почему, но слова звенят болезненной пустотой.

\- Отдай приказ отступать и поджигать, – отрывисто бросает Локи. Тор не смотрит на него. Нахмуренные брови отбрасывают тень на его глаза, и Локи вдруг осознает, что это разногласие навсегда проложило трещину между ними, которая в конечном итоге сломает его промерзшие кости и разрушит его до основания.

\- Скажи им сам, – произносит Тор, наконец, и хлопает за собой дверью хижины.

Локи солжет, если скажет, что он хоть немного удивлен. Тор известен своим добрым сердцем, в котором почти нет места для хладнокровно проработанных действий. Если бы не Локи, Тор свернул бы с пути давным-давно, лишь бы спасти одну деревню, готовый рискнуть в процессе стратегически важной территорией. Он такой и на поле боя. Когда красная пелена звериной жажды крови не застилает его разум, он может сделать то же самое для любого из своих людей, покинуть с трудом завоеванную позицию ради жизни одного товарища. Это не единожды приводило к тому, что его уносили санитары, а удача чертовски редкая штука в эти дни и может легко отвернуться от него в любое время. Они ссорились из-за этого больше раз, чем Локи может припомнить, бросались словами, рожденными в тени надвигающейся смерти. И вот опять то же самое, все в эти дни рождается с тем же горьким привкусом, в той же тени.

Позиция, которую занял Тор, делает его невероятно популярным среди людей. Быть может, именно это им и нужно, чтобы держаться, чтобы продолжать, кто-то вроде него, тот, кому, похоже, не ведом страх. Возможно, они сами охотно закрывают глаза на тот факт, что Тор может всех их привести к гибели из-за глупого героизма. Тор как-то сказал ему, что он мог бы стать столь же популярным, если бы так не стремился держаться на расстоянии, но Локи не спешит платить такую цену. Лидерам популярность ни к чему, и это его не беспокоит. Все, что он сможет здесь выстроить будет недолговечным в любом случае. Они также не долговечны. Нет места планам на будущее помимо передвижений двух враждующих армий.

В конце концов, Локи сам отдает приказы и замешательство его людей видно невооруженным глазом, оно почти ощутимо. Они солдаты, они видели слишком многое за последние годы. Все они лишь патроны, не более, использованные и бесполезные.

Они отступают, держа строй, насколько это вообще возможно. И когда они отходят уже достаточно далеко от города, Локи оглядывается назад – позади виднеется только легкая дымовая завеса на фоне неба.

Тор не шагает рядом с ним и проводит остаток дня в тылу батальона. А Локи не вызывает его.

В следующем поселке Локи лично следит за тем, как дома предают огню, а все ценное забирают в качестве трофеев. Он стоит там, наблюдая за языками пламени, пока арьергард не проходит мимо. Это урок специально для него, и Тор это понимает.

Все происходит вечером, когда они разбивают лагерь и Локи приказывает ему явиться в свою палатку. В потасовке они ломают доску, которую Локи использует как стол, и ни один из них не помнит, как дело дошло до рукоприкладства. В них не осталось больше слов, они больше не люди, лишь пустые гильзы, лишь дикие звери с кровью на зубах.

Локи бьет его в нос, и красный цвет заливает все вокруг.  
\- Ты нарушил мой приказ. Я напомню тебе, как наказывают за неподчинение.

Они еще ломают складной стул и катаются по земле в бессмысленной борьбе, стараясь достать один другого посильнее. Словно в насмешку над ними прежними, когда они творили подобное в порыве страсти, пытаясь украсть друг у друга хоть немного тепла.

Чехов сказал, что если в начале пьесы на стене висит ружье, то в конце оно обязательно выстрелит. Это вечная истина, а Тор в полном вооружении.

Всего лишь один толчок и оглушительный выстрел в тишине. Локи смотрит на растекающуюся вокруг лужу крови из-под Тора, и шок от предательства застывает в его взгляде.

У него глаза цвета васильков, отрешенно размышляет Локи в ужасе и потрясении от случившегося. И он думает о раскуроченных полях, он думает о кровавых цветах и единственном доме, который у него был, доме, которого больше нет.

* * *

\- Я читал о заклинании, – шепчет Локи искусанными до крови губами и Тор притягивает его еще ближе, чтобы разделить вкус крови на двоих. Кровавый и порочный вкус брата у него на языке, такая же часть его тела, как его собственная рука или нога.

В конце концов, они обнаружили, как наказание отца отбирает у них их настоящую жизнь и любовь каждый раз, как только они обретают друг друга, раз за разом. Это ужасает их, это ощущение надвигающейся угрозы, когда они целуются, это портит каждое прикосновение запахом предчувствия, и они не в силах вспомнить, как все было тогда, тем небывало-ярким летним днем, когда все рухнуло.

\- Я забывал тебя сотни раз, – шепчет Тор и звучит это так, будто он воет от боли. Глубоко в его голосе живет страх, который эхом отдается в груди Локи.

Даже после сотен раз они не могут быть уверенны, что этот не станет последним, последним разом, когда они _вспомнят_.

\- Я читал о заклинании, – повторяет Локи. Он недобро улыбается и добавляет, словно эта мысль только что пришла ему в голову. – Возможно, я знаю, как его применить.

* * *

Всеотец – вот одно из множества имен Одина, и все они правдивы.

Но среди многих других у Одина есть еще одно имя: Один Слепой.

Есть нечто, против чего даже он не может пойти. Он не может разорвать нить, которую прядут норны, как не может и распутать нежные, но крепкие узелки любви.

* * *

Огни подсвечивают его гибкое тело неоновым ореолом, и Тор забывает обо всем, любуясь тонким изгибом шеи, когда мужчина откидывает голову назад, непринужденно танцуя. В этом зале было бы совершенно тихо, если бы не музыка, просачивающаяся внутрь из соседних залов ночного клуба. И если бы не громко болтающая кучка людей у барной стойки, которым алкоголь развязал языки. Все чего хочет Тор, лишь пересечь пустующий танцпол и попасть в другой зал, откуда он перехватил взгляд одинокой фигуры.

Тор уже несколько раз видел его на улице и в кафе за углом. Иногда они садятся в один автобус на той же остановке и это все, что можно сказать об их знакомстве. Он даже не уверен, что тот другой вообще заметил его, но это, в общем-то, и не важно. Он благодарен даже за такую малость, как знакомое лицо в этом огромном городе – это дает ему ложную, но обнадеживающую иллюзию, будто у него здесь есть кто-то, кого он знает. Он новичок в Детройте и иногда ему очень одиноко.

Тору не слышно, что этот мужчина слушает, но отлично видно маленький зеленый огонек на его наушниках и он нажимает кнопку на своих. Его губы кривятся в усмешке под мелодию “Lust for life“ Игги Попа и он подходит еще на пару шагов ближе. Танцплощадка не переполнена и это, наверное, одно из тех нескольких преимуществ, которые он может назвать в пользу этого тихого диско-клуба. Тот не видит его, потому что его глаза закрыты, и Тор может спокойно наблюдать за ним, как он качает головой в такт музыке и как сам двигается под ритм песни.

Он так отличается от остальных в своих простых джинсах и в зеленой футболке с V-образным вырезом. До этого Тор видел его только закутанным в пальто и шарф, так что иногда было видно лишь тонкий прямой нос. Он одиночка, этот мужчина, и Тор не имеет ни малейшего понятия, откуда такая уверенность. Вокруг него будто стена, которую никто не может пробить, но Тор греет себя надеждой, что у него получится. Бывают моменты смутного предчувствия, когда он почти верит, что у него есть на это _право_. Отчужденность этого человека взывает к его собственным чувствам, как яркий маяк во время шторма.

Игги Поп стихает и вполне предсказуемо следующим в списке идет Джо Кокер и шляпа, которую можно не снимать. Уже далеко за полночь и, вероятно, поэтому ди-джей решает, что сейчас самое время добавить вечеру остроты. Темноволосый мужчина фыркает, открывает глаза и театрально закатывает их, но не перестает двигаться. И Тор не сводит с него глаз, завороженный медленными покачиваниями его бедер, пялится на его крепкую грудь и руки, лежащие на наушниках, словно ему нужно удерживать их на месте. Его поза подчеркивает тонкую талию и четко очерченные мышцы живота, различимые сквозь облегающую ткань футболки. Ничего удивительного, что Тору нравится то, что он видит.

Мужчина сперва не чувствует его взгляд, но еще до первого припева его глаза останавливаются на Торе и посылают волну дрожи по его телу. Он медленно оглядывает Тора с головы до ног, с вполне понятным выражением лица, но есть какой-то темный намек, который Тор не может расшифровать. Небольшая заминка, затем миг неподвижности и ухмылка появляется на тонких губах. Спустя еще один припев Тору кажется, что тот танцует только для него, и эти движения кружат ему голову.

Тор не вполне осознает, что происходит после этого, но в конечном итоге все сводится к одному: мужчина направляется к туалету и Тор следует за ним.

\- Как тебя зовут? – Тор пытается перекричать ритмичный электронный бит, доносящийся из соседнего зала. И они запирают дверь изнутри.

Тот в ответ пожимает плечами, прежде чем его губы приходят в движение. Он не старается перекричать шум и Тор скорее _знает_ , чем слышит ответ:  
\- Локи.

Он в свою очередь не спрашивает его имя, и Тор даже не знает, как поступить в этом случае. Локи опирается на стену кабинки и одаривает его озорной ухмылкой. Тор так близко, что чувствует запах алкоголя от него, и из звенящей пустоты в своей голое выуживает мысль, что того, похоже, было немало. Не то что бы он сильно отличался.

Они не разговаривают.

В жутковатом ультрафиолетовом свете Локи выглядит таким молодым и каким-то потусторонним. Его руки опускаются вниз и на его же ширинку, и он расстегивает брюки, выгибая одну бровь. Тор смотрит, не отрываясь, как тонкие пальцы исчезают под тканью и начинают медленно и ритмично двигаться, заставляя его задыхаться, словно эти пальцы ласкают _его_.

Локи забрасывает другую руку за голову и приоткрывает рот со вздохом, которого Тор не слышит из-за рева музыки, но он отдается у него прямо в паху. Недолго раздумывая, и позже он сможет обвинить во всем этом алкоголь, он падает на колени и высвобождает уже твердый член. Тот идеально ложится в его ладонь и с восхищением, которое удивляет его самого, он обводит нежную головку большим пальцем. Он смотрит вверх и ловит немигающий и затуманенный взгляд Локи. Его собственный член возбужденно дергается, потому что глаза Локи пылают почти ощутимым жаром, Тор подается вперед и принимается усердно сосать.

Он не знает, как долго это продолжается, но в какой-то момент пальцы Локи зарываются в его волосы и он не позволяет ему отстраниться, безмолвно давая понять, что хочет кончить в его рот. Тор сминает в кулаках джинсы Локи, когда член во рту начинает подрагивать и, зажмурившись, глотает все. На вкус это еще противней, чем он думал, но он может и потерпеть, он _хочет_ этого.

Затем он поднимается, его собственный стояк больно упирается в джинсы. Колени начинают дрожать при одной мысли о том, чтобы так же поиметь Локи в рот, но когда Локи расстегивает его штаны, чтобы вытащить член, он лишь обхватывает его ладонью с насмешливым блеском глазах. Длинные пальцы обвивают член, и он проводит вдоль него один раз, второй, прежде чем схватить руку Тора и без слов положить на его же крепкий стояк. Тор на мгновение чувствует себя таким придурком, замерев как статуя с собственным членом в руке, а Локи смеется над ним, словно читает его мысли, а затем наклоняется и отрывает длинную полосу туалетной бумаги от рулона. Он бросает ее Тору и одновременно с этим толкает его на стену, приказ понятен, снова. И Тор, сперва неуклюже, но подчиняется. Он смотрит, как Локи наблюдает за ним и внезапно его неслабо накрывает. Они, кажется, дышат в унисон и Локи поглаживает себя, прикрыв глаза. Черные пряди волос прилипли к его лицу во влажном воздухе.

Тор кончает в обрывок туалетной бумаги с гортанным стоном. Локи улыбается ему и есть в его улыбке что-то хищное. Он подходит ближе собирает большим пальцем сперму с головки члена Тора и проталкивает ему в рот. И это выглядит так порочно, что отдается темным эхом у Тора в груди. Но он все равно лижет и обсасывает палец, вкус собственного семени смешивается со вкусом Локи и взрывает ему мозг, и он _хочет_ его чувствовать снова и снова. Локи вытаскивает палец и на одно мгновение Тору кажется, что тот его поцелует, но Локи только тянется вверх и облизывает губы Тора, прежде чем отпереть дверь и выйти из туалета, даже не оглянувшись.

Тор стоит ошеломленный еще пару секунд, дергается за ним, чтобы догнать, прежде чем до него доходит, и он поспешно заправляет член в штаны. Кто-то нетерпеливо толкает дверь и она распахивается. Вслед выскакивающему Тору доносится негодующий вопль:

\- В следующий раз снимите номер на двоих, сраные педики.

Он трижды проходит сквозь толпу, заглядывает в каждый угол каждой комнаты в клубе, но Локи и след простыл. На мгновение он задается вопросом, а что если Локи действительно никогда до этого и не замечал его и малодушно решает, что они больше никогда не увидятся. Вероятность и осознание того, что его использовали, скручивает его внутренности в тугой узел.

Воспоминания об этой ночи зудят у него под кожей сутками напролет. Тор обнаруживает, что слишком часто отвлекается на протяжении дня, и каждый вечер заканчивается одинаково: правой рукой на собственном члене, и он не может ничего с этим поделать. Было что-то абсолютно правильное даже в самой неправильности всего происходящего и это превращается в одержимость. В дурацкую навязчивую идею, что они _связаны_.

Он замечает Локи неделю спустя за стеклом кафе на углу. И сердце, будто насмехаясь, пропускает удар.

\- То же самое, – окликает он баристу за стойкой, когда Локи заказывает кофе-латте. Он подсчитывает сумму в чеке и бросает косой взгляд на Локи. Тот глядит на него одновременно нерешительно, и будто прищурившись, от нехорошего предчувствия. Есть там и намек на враждебность, которую Тор предпочитает игнорировать. – Я угощаю, если ты не против.

Локи ждет кофе рядом с ним с таким видом, словно рассматривает возможность сбежать, и Тор понимает, что бы ни случилось между ними в будущем – так будет всегда.

\- Ты меня помнишь? – спрашивает он у Локи уже на улице. Снег падает крупными хлопьями, и он решает, что это очень красиво.

Локи косится на него поверх бумажного стаканчика, пару мгновений делает вид, что изучает его. У него совершенно непроницаемое выражение лица и Тор готовится к грубой отповеди, а возможно и к другому, не словесному ответу.

А затем что-то меняется, мрак рассеивается, и озорные всполохи загораются в глубине зеленых глаз, когда Локи произносит:  
\- Ты тот парень с автобусной остановки.

Тор растерянно таращится на него одно долгое мгновение, не совсем уверенный, что ответить, и улыбка Локи превращается в самый настоящий смех.

\- А ты забавный парень, Тор. Хотя и я не имею привычки кончать с незнакомцами в кабинке туалета каждую ночь. – Он, впрочем, не добавляет, что такое случилось впервые.

\- Ты знаешь, как меня зовут, – с трудом выдавливает Тор, все еще пялясь.

\- На днях услышал, как ты говорил по телефону на остановке. Ты не такой уж незаметный, знаешь ли. Особенно когда подглядываешь за кем-то, – добавляет Локи и подмигивает так, что Тор вспыхивает от смущения и с трудом выдавливает смешок.

\- Да уж, прости. Не думаю, что я вообще знаю толк во всяких хитростях.

\- Действительно, ты смахиваешь на этот тип парней, – кивает Локи, но за его жалящей иронией прячется какое-то приглашение. – Спасибо за кофе. В смысле и за кофе _тоже_.

\- Э-э-э… ну… – глупо бормочет Тор и чувствует, как заливается краской еще сильнее, когда в памяти всплывают картинки того, что было в клубе.

Глаза Локи сверкают, словно ему нравится то, что он видит, он будто лукавый маленький бес стоит рядом в обрезанных перчатках, сжимая стаканчик с кофе покрасневшими пальцами, а снежинки оседают на его длинных темных ресницах кристальным совершенством. И Тор ни с того ни с сего понимает, что он влюбился.

\- Мы друг друга разрушим, – однажды говорит ему Локи, где-то неделю спустя. Это звучит как предчувствие, но больше похоже на уверенность и Локи не знает, откуда это взялось. Впервые когда он увидел Тора на автобусной остановке, руки глубоко в карманах, а сам весь какой-то _сияющий_ даже под слабым осенним солнцем, возникло чувство, будто он ждал именно его. Это был отвратительный промозглый день. Он так и не смог заснуть предыдущей ночью, предчувствие, что его жизнь вот-вот неотвратимо изменится отравой просачивалось под кожу.

\- Мы друг друга разрушим, потому что мы не знаем, как это делается по-другому.

Тор лишь целует его, потому что никогда прежде гибель не казалась такой привлекательной.

Они разные практически во всем.

Локи читает книги, а Тор предпочитает комиксы. Его фильмы слишком шумные, как на вкус Локи, тогда как Тор называет его любимые фильмы слишком выпендрежными для пятничного вечера. Они приходят к согласию в еде только потому, что оба не слишком привередливы и весьма расположены к экспериментам с интернациональной кухней. Они даже терпят музыку друг друга. Ну, если так можно назвать то, что Локи отбирает у Тора его футболку с надписью _Buzzcocks_ (8), оправдываясь тем, что он не взял с собой ничего, в чем можно спать, пока он ночует в квартире Тора. Хотя Тор быстро обнаружил, что Локи едва ли когда надевает хоть что-то на ночь, но он совсем не против этого, поэтому футболка остается Локи на память. Они вместе бегают по вечерам, а зимой вовсю развлекаются на катке в парке неподалеку.

Иногда возникает такое чувство, будто есть некий мир, который они ищут, мир, спрятанный на дне их памяти, и это их тревожит. А иногда, ленивыми вечерами, когда свет уличных фонарей просачивается в комнату и пылинки танцуют в золотом ореоле, на них нисходит еще более странное чувство, что они знают друг друга очень-очень давно.

Они часто спорят и дерутся, и это всегда отвратительно. Всегда одно и то же, потеря доверия, а затем его восстановление, попытки Локи сбежать и Тор, не позволяющий ему этого, словно он боится, что если Локи однажды уйдет, то уже не вернется. Но он всегда возвращается, и Локи не понимает, почему Тор не видит этого. Почему Тор не видит, что они движутся по спирали вниз, и уже слишком поздно, чтобы сойти с этого пути. Всегда было слишком поздно, возможно, даже прежде, чем они встретились на автобусной остановке тем серым днем.

Они знают, то, что происходит между ними в корне неправильно, эти болезненные отношения не должны продолжаться, они противоречат всем правилам. Но они также знают, что могли бы жить так вечно, проживая один и тот же цикл до конца времен – это как древнее знание на дне их памяти и не вызывает никаких сомнений.

Конец ссоры всегда кажется хорошим поводом, чтобы помириться так, как они умеют лучше всего.

Однажды они сломали стол в квартире Тора и свалились на пол полуобнаженной грудой переплетенных конечностей.

\- Чертова Формика(9), – ворчит Тор, а Локи уже врывается в него, и они целуются с непонятной обоим яростью.

Это всегда так, всегда с привкусом отчаяния, словно все может рухнуть в любой момент.

Они никогда не успевают дойти до кровати, но, учитывая с какой скоростью они ломают всю мебель вокруг, это даже к лучшему. Локи весь будто состоит из зубов и ногтей, и каждое прикосновения словно наказание. Он вбивается в Тора какими-то бешенными толчками и ни один не знает, где заканчивается драка, а где начинается секс, но они никогда и не могли это точно сказать. Возможно, для них эти понятия неразрывны.

Плитка на кухонном полу обдирает спину Тора и, ослепленный наслаждением он выкрикивает, содрогаясь в блаженной агонии:  
\- Брат!

Вместе с рождением этого слова приходит шок, еще мгновение они изумленно смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем механизм старого заклятия приходит в движение: будто в часах, в которых повернули ключ подходящей формы, он крутится, вращается, щелкает и они вспоминают.

Они вспоминают Асгард, они вспоминают двух братьев и небывало-яркий летний день, когда все рухнуло. Они вспоминают наказание, попытки разлучить их каждый раз, когда они находят друг друга.

Локи запрокидывает голову назад и смеется, глухим, безрадостным, сумасшедшим смехом и Тор не уверен, не плачет ли он на самом деле, впрочем, Локи и сам не знает. Локи знает лишь то, что когда измерения и реальности сталкиваются, цикличность, наконец, нарушается. И какую бы новую жизнь Один Всеотец не послал им, они все равно будут помнить то, что навсегда забывали так много раз до этого.

Локи смеется и у этого смеха вкус победы, а также вкус кое-чего другого, и он смеется, и во всем этом лишь малая толика радости.

Потому что все, что у них есть – отвратительное распутство. Потому что все, что у них есть – это ужасный порок, проклятье и благословение одновременно.

Но в основном потому, что это все, что у них есть.

Я любил тебя множество раз, во множестве лиц,  
Век за веком, за жизнью жизнь, вечно.  
Зачарованным сердцем своим ожерелье из песен я плел,  
Расплетал и снова сплетал, бесконечно.

Конец.

 

Примечания:

1\. Перевод стихотворения Рабиндраната Тагора (R.Tagore, Unending Love)  
http://www.proza.ru/2009/03/28/831

2\. «Вечное сияние чистого разума» (англ. Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind) — романтическая драма с элементами фантастики, снятая в 2004 году. Фильм удостоен «Оскара» за лучший оригинальный сценарий. Один из немногих фильмов, где Джим Керри занят не в комедийном амплуа. Фильм занимает 80-е место в списке 250 лучших фильмов по версии IMDb.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B5%D1%87%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%8F%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D1%87%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE_%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B7%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B0

3\. Имена Одина – здесь и далее.  
http://www.weavenworld.ru/books/C42/I214

4\. Морской кот – скат из семейства хвостоко́ловых. Тело округлой формы, с закруглёнными плавниками («крыльями»), на спине имеется небольшое количество мелких костных бляшек и тупых колючек. Длинный и гибкий бичевидный хвост равен по длине телу, на хвосте имеется зазубренный шип, или игла, соёдиненная протоками с ядовитой железой.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%82

5\. Нидавеллир (Nidavellir) – область Свартальвхайма пересеченная туннелями и обогреваемая горячими источниками и гейзерами. Высокие горы и подземные лабиринты, огромные пещеры с жилами кварца, слюды и пирита, россыпями драгоценных и полудрагоценных металлов. Большую часть Нидавеллира занимают королевства дворфов (двергов). Это место огненных печей, звенящих наковален и постоянного стремления к совершенству в кузнечном и магическом ремесле. Также тут расположены крупные центры торговли, куда стекаются купцы со всех миров. У темных эльфов есть свое королевство в Нидавеллире, где они живут с позволения дворфов.  
http://www.weavenworld.ru/a/C42/I227

6\. Эрги (Ergi) – древнескандинавское оскорбление, обозначение изнеженности или женственного поведения у мужчины. Не мужчина, не по-мужски. В эпоху викингов обвинить мужчину в Ergi становилось законной причиной, чтобы бросить вызов. Если же вызов не был принят, считалось, что вина доказана и обвинитель прав. Обвиняемый объявлялся вне закона. Если же обвиняемый в Ergi успешно дрался и таким образом доказывал свою мужественность, то обидчик уличался в клевете и должен был заплатить потерпевшей стороне компенсацию.  
Также в эпоху викингов и в средневековых скандинавских законах Ergi (или ArgR) обозначало пассивную роль мужчины во время гомосексуального полового акта.  
Надпись на руническом камне в Швеции использует Ergi для проклятия того, кто потревожит камень, включает в себя значения “изгой“, “колдун“ и понятие argri Konu – то есть колдующая женщина, что, по-видимому, связано с практикой сейдра (7).  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ergi

7\. Сейдр (Seidr) – древняя практика магов витки, родственная шаманизму и подразумевающая трансовые состояния и путешествия по различным сферам реальности, входящим в структуру мирового дерева Иггдрасиля. Практика сейдр противоположна по технике гальдору и часто связана с сексуальными приемами. Этому виду магии Фрейя обучила Одина. Это магический путь тела (в отличие от пути сознания), не имеющий ничего общего с рунами. Сейдр является магической техникой изменения мира (внешнего и внутреннего) согласно воле мага. В сейдре широко используются такие средства, как травы, мази и настойки.  
Сейд - исключительно женская форма магии, транса и умения предсказывать будущее. Хотя легенда гласит, что в основе науки Фрейи лежали созданные ею руны, которыми и пользовались ее жрицы, “сейдр” представлял собой умение менять внешний облик, способность к астральному путешествию по Девяти Мирам, сексуальную магию, врачевание, насылание проклятий и тому подобное. Практиковавшие подобное занятие женщины назывались “вельвами” или “сейдеконами” и считались жрицами Фрейи.  
Но “сейдром” занимались не только женщины. В поэтических и прозаических произведениях того времени можно найти упоминания о том, что “сейдр” практиковали и мужчины, переодетые в женскую одежду. В мифах упоминается лишь один бог-мужчина, практиковавший этот вид магии – Один; этому искусству его обучила сама Фрейя. Впрочем, мужчины, занимающиеся подобной формой магии, не пользовались уважением, высмеивались, а иногда их убивали. Переодевание в женское платье очень древняя традиция, в основе которой лежало убеждение, что для того, чтобы служить Богине, мужчина должен перевоплотиться в женщину, что было в духовном смысле неприемлемо для патриархального общества.  
Как утверждает Снорри, Один знал и применял магию, называемую сейдр: благодаря ей он мог предвидеть будущее и насылать смерть, несчастье или болезнь. Но это колдовство, добавляет Снорри, предполагало такую "низость", что люди не прибегали к нему "без стыда"; сейдр оставался скорее для гидйур ("жриц" или "богинь"). В Lokasenna Одину делается упрек в применении сейдр, что "недостойно мужчины". Источники говорят о магах (сейдменн) и ведьмах (сейдконур), а как известно, Один научился сейдр от богини Фрейи. Следовательно, можно допустить, что этот вид магии был специальностью женщин; именно по этой причине он считался "недостойным мужчины".  
http://sens.ucoz.ru/forum/48-2483-1

8\. Buzzcocks — британская группа, образовавшаяся в 1976 году в Манчестере, Англия, и одной из первых начавшая исполнять поп-панк — мелодичную и неагрессивную разновидность панк-рока.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buzzcocks

9\. Формика (Formica) – лидер среди мировых брендов декоративных поверхностей и единственный бренд бумажно-слоистого пластика, который наиболее часто используется строительными компаниям и дизайнерами помещений.  
http://www.formica.com/ru/ru/products


End file.
